The present invention relates to a solid oral dosage form and to a process for its preparation. In particular it relates to a solid oral dosage form comprising a combination of diltiazem and hydrochlorothiazide for the treatment of hypertension.
Thiazide diuretics, and in particular hydrochlorothiazide, are widely used in antihypertensive therapy. Diltiazem is a calcium antagonist which has been shown to be useful in treating chronic heart disease such as angina and hypertension. The administration of diltiazem together with hydrochlorothiazide has been reported to produce significant additive effects in mild to moderate hypertension with twice-daily dosing (see Burris et al, JAMA, 263, (11), 1507-12, 1990).